landofthefivefandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
] To create a Player Character you will need a number of things to have a complete, fun to play character. It is good to follow some main guidelines. It is important that you check with your GM while you create a character as he will guide you to make it more balanced and adequate and will help you if you need it. Base 1. Choose an idea, what is the general description of you character. Exapmle: My character will be an off-duty butcher that fights with a meat cleaver and takes the meat off of his kills. 2. Choose one of the defined Races. Example: Troll. 3. Choose one of the defined Archetypes. Example: Warrior. 4. Choose a Class. These are not defined and can be invented by you. Example: Butcher. So now you have your characters base description, a Troll Warrior Butcher who uses a meat cleaver and takes the meat off of his kills. Stats You must choose to add +1 to a Main Stat per level. These are placed at your choice and represent your characters attributes and modify any Attack Roll, Saving Throw or Check if applicable. Background Here is where you have to be creative. You have to come up with a story for your character. It has to be believable enough that it doesn't break the immersion, but fun enough to keep you interested in the character. The background will define your character's Proficiencies and Equipment, so it is important to consider your character's combat role. It is important to add the reason for why your character is adventuring, as it is a dangerous activity that attracts risk with high reward. Proficiencies Proficiencies are the aspects of life that your character is expert at. They reflect the out of combat skills of a character You may start with 1 proficiency and your background must reflect all Proficiencies. You may find these Proficiencies and choose a specific one to fit your character. Equipment First you must choose a Weapon Type Proficiency. When using one of these weapons you may add your Proficiency Modifier to the Attack Roll. You start with 5GP, and may spend some or all of it to choose starting Equipment. You may also carry one small personal item or trinket that can give you a minor passive ability. This trinket is not focused on battle, and more on the role-playing side of the game. Example: Night vision monocle. Abilities Each character has 5 abilities, but only starts with 2, his Class Passive and an Active Ability. The Class Passive can't be removed and will stay with you during the game as it is what defines your character's class. On levels 1, 3 and 5 you can gain a new ability and on levels 5, 7 and 9 you can improve an existing ability. Abilities used outside of Battle use 1 AP. The abilities are chosen by you but must be checked and balanced by the GM and the Ability's Page as they are a large part of combat and they define a big part of your character.